


Fluster (Cisco Ramon X Reader)

by Miss_Union_Jack



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, barry and reader are friends, fluffy goodness, i tried so hard though ;-;, idk this isn't that great honestly, living together!!, metahuman!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Union_Jack/pseuds/Miss_Union_Jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Tumblr prompt: Imagine trying to flirt with Cisco, but every time you do he just gets flustered because he really likes you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluster (Cisco Ramon X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Reader takes the place of Bette San Souci in this!! Also, I change a lot of things from the episode “Plastique”, because I didn’t want to kill the reader off.

“No one blows up my suit and gets away with it.” Cisco huffed, furiously typing on his keyboard. His fingers stilled as a picture of the culprit popped onto his screen. “Unless they look like that.” Cisco murmured, incredibly surprised at just how attractive the woman was.

She had __h/c__ hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, __s/c__ skin that looked incredibly soft, and piercing __e/c__ eyes.

All in all, she was kind of his dream girl.

“She have an address?” Barry asked, pulling on a fresh suit.

Cisco’s fingers flew across the keys as he pulled up her info. “Yeah, one. An emergency contact.” Cisco rattled the address off, and Barry was gone, leaving Cisco to cautiously glance back at her picture.

“Damn.” Cisco muttered under his breath, still valiantly trying to not ogle the picture.

He failed.

—————————————————————-

You were furious.

What kind of monsters would turn someone into a living bomb? That was never something that crossed your mind when you joined the army. Getting killed, yeah, losing an arm or some other body part, that too had crossed your mind, but falling into a coma, being poked and prodded at, and then realizing that anything you touched exploded? That had not.

And it sucked. It really, truly sucked.

That’s why you weren’t really thinking when you broke into the doctor’s office.

“You think I wanted this?” You bit out, flexing your fist in annoyance. “Wanted to be poked at, like I was some kind of freak?”

He shook his head. “I promise I only did what I did to try and help you.”

You growled. “Not good enough.” You raised your hand up, preparing to blow the guy up when you felt air rush past you.

“Don’t do this.” The man in the red leather suit that you had met earlier said, holding his hands out at you.

“Why not?” You asked, and he opened his mouth to answer, before bullets shredded through the room. You fell to the ground and winced at the bullet that had grazed your shoulder.

“I’m gonna take you somewhere safe, alright?” The man said and ran you out of the room right before it was flooded with soldiers.

————————————————————————-

“I was in Afghanistan at the time, and I was defusing a roadside bomb. Next thing I knew, I was ripped apart by shrapnel.” You explained, shrugging uncomfortably. “I guess they brought me here to get treated?”

Caitlin nodded before asking, “What happened next?”.

“I was out of it for a while, and when I came to, anything I touched just…blew up. I always thought that they did this to me.”

Dr. Wells shook his head. “No, that was our fault, I’m afraid. When the particle accelerator exploded, the shrapnel bonded with you. It gave you the…ability to explode things.”

“Have there been any others that were changed?” You asked curiously, the cogs in your brain turning as you tried to understand what happened to you.

“There’ve been a few.” Caitlin murmured.

“But, no one that looks like you.” Cisco blurted out, drawing everyone’s attention to him. Barry face-palmed, and Caitlin and Dr. Wells shared an exasperated look.

You, meanwhile, gazed at him open-mouthed.

“I’m sorry, that was inappropriate.” Cisco said sheepishly. “Please don’t leave.” Interestingly enough, the thought had never crossed your mind.

“I know how to perform a lobotomy.” Caitlin said, glaring at Cisco. The woman was frightened, that was pretty obvious, and Caitlin did not want Cisco to scare her off.

Cisco held up his hands placatingly. “Sorry, sorry, won’t happen again.”

(Was it bad that you wanted it to happen again?)

—————————————————————————

“Here.” Cisco said quietly, handing you a pair of leather gloves. “As long as you have these on, you shouldn’t be able to accidentally blow anything up.”

You smiled for the first time since getting to S.T.A.R. Labs. “Thank you.” You said sincerely, slipping them on and flexing your fingers.

Cisco ducked his head to hide his smile, mumbling a response as he walked back to his desk.

—————————————————————————–

“Oh my god, what is that?” Caitlin asked in concern, pulling up your sleeve and wincing when she saw the blood slowly oozing from your wound. “Why didn’t you tell us about that?” Caitlin pulled on a pair of rubber gloves.

You shrugged. “I didn’t really feel it until now.”

“There’s something in here,” Caitlin said, grabbing a pair of tweezers and carefully extracting a small microchip.

You froze. “It’s a tracker.”

“Barry, get her somewhere safe.” Dr. Wells ordered, and Barry had picked you up and ran you out of the building before you had a chance to respond.

—————————————————————————-

“Cisco likes you, you know that, right?” Barry said quietly, flicking his eyes over to Cisco before bringing them back to you.

You looked over at Cisco, ducking your head away when he caught your gaze. “He doesn’t like me; he doesn’t even know me.” You disagreed, picking up a Frisbee from the ground by your feet and tossing it into the air. It exploded, just like you knew anyone would if you got too close to them.

Barry looked at you curiously, before shrugging. “Wanna see if I can catch your Frisbee before it explodes?” He asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet like an excited child.

“Sounds dangerous for you, but yeah,” You said, giving him a small smile. “Sounds fun.”

—————————————————————————-

“The shrapnel has…merged with you on a molecular level.” Caitlin said with a frown, wincing at the look that slipped onto your face. It was a mix of despair, anger, and hopelessness, and it broke her, Cisco’s, and Barry’s hearts.

“I’m sorry,” Dr. Wells cut in. “But the technology to separate it hasn’t been invented yet.”

“Oh.” You said, biting your lip to hold back the tears. You were going to be like this forever. “I’m just gonna…go.” You murmured, rushing out of the room before any of them could see your tears. They probably already thought you were a freak, they didn’t need to know that you were an emotional one.

—————————————————————————–

“What now?” Cisco asked, staring after you longingly.

“She joins us. Becomes a part of the team.” Barry said, as if it were obvious.

Caitlin shook her head. “She’s too dangerous.”

Barry frowned. “She’s the first metahuman we met not that’s not hell-bent on world domination, doesn’t that count for something?”

“If she were to remain at S.T.A.R. Labs, she puts all of us at risk.” Wells answered, and Barry’s frowned deepened.

“From what? Eiling?” Barry said.

“You don’t want Eiling as an enemy.”

“Besides, Barry, she’s just too dangerous. You have super speed, she…makes things explode. Not exactly something that we can use to help people.”

“What if that had been me? Cut off from all my friends and family, scared, confused, and lonely. She doesn’t have anyone else. Guys, come on, we have to help her. She’ll never know how to use her powers if we don’t help her train them.”

“I’m with Barry.” Cisco said, and Barry smiled at him, a silent gesture of thanks.

Caitlin looked unsure, before reluctantly nodding. “I agree. We can’t send her out on her own. She needs us.”

Dr. Wells threw up his hands in defeat. “Okay. But somebody’s going to have to offer her a room.”

Cisco pointed at himself with his index fingers. “Hellooooo? Right here.”

Caitlin and Barry chuckled, but didn’t protest. Cisco practically danced out of the room, excited to tell you the good news.

————————————————————-

Cisco frowned when he saw you in a hallway, crouched on the floor and sobbing into your knees.

“Hey, hey, hey, there’s no need to cry.” He murmured, hurriedly walking over to you and kneeling down in front of you.

“Oh, you know, becoming a human time bomb is totally not reason enough to cry.” You muttered sarcastically, flinching away when Cisco tried to soothe you by stroking your hair. “Don’t do that. Please. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Cisco shook his head. “You won’t. I trust you. Just relax, yeah?”

You tried to do as he asked, letting some tension out of your shoulders but tensing up again when Cisco carefully grabbed one of your hands.

“Cisco,” You warned. “This isn’t safe.”

“Your gloves are explosion proof, I promise. You can’t hurt me while they’re on.”

Slowly, slowly you let your fingers curl around his, and the smile that Cisco gave you in response was so bright and hopeful that it made your fears dissipate, even if just for a moment.

————————————————————————

“You’re moving in with me, by the way.” Cisco said suddenly, when your head was resting against his shoulder and you were practically asleep.

“I’m what?” You asked, suddenly wide awake.

“You’re moving in with me. You need somewhere to stay, and everyone you know thinks that you’re dead.”

“I can’t live with you! I don’t know anything about you.”

Cisco raised his eyebrows at you. “That’s why you’re moving in with me. We’ll get to know each other!”

You stared at him, completely deadpan. “That makes no sense. What if you end up hating me?”

He shook his head. “That’s not going to happen.”

You nibbled your lower lip between your teeth before letting out a sigh. “Okay.”

“Okay, like, okay?” Cisco asked excitedly.

You nodded, trying to hide your smile. “Okay, okay.”

Cisco grinned and got to his feet, holding out a hand for you to take. You did like he wanted, and Cisco pulled you into a standing position, still positively beaming. “Let’s head home, then.”

———————————————————————————-

“Mi casa, su casa.” Cisco said, opening his door with a flourish.

You smiled softly, entering the apartment.

“I only have one bed, so I’ll take the couch and you can take my bed.” Cisco said, hastily running around the room and straightening out pillows and picking up dishes.

You tried to hold back your laughter at how cute Cisco was being, biting your lip to keep yourself quiet.

You shook your head. “I am not going to take your bed. I’ve slept on the ground for weeks at a time, I am perfectly fine on the couch.”

Cisco whined. “C’mon, __y/n__, just let me be a gentleman.”  

“Just for tonight.” You said reluctantly, and Cisco cheered to himself.

———————————————————————————-

“Hey, Cis, you wanna come to the pizza place with me? I’m buying.” You offered as you tugged on your leather jacket.

“Nah, I’m not hungry right now. Bring me back a couple slices of Canadian bacon and pineapple though?” Cisco asked hopefully, turning to look at you and giving you the best puppy dog face he could.

“Of course.” You said, tossing a wave over your shoulder as you opened the door. “I’ll be back later.”

———————————————————————————-

“What are you working on?” You asked curiously, leaning down and looking over Cisco’s shoulder.

Cisco turned his head to look at you and blinked in surprise when he found that you were a lot closer than he anticipated. He cleared his throat and brought his gaze back to his computer screen so he wouldn’t stare too obviously at your lips.

“Just some, uh, stuff on how to make a robotic dinosaur.” Cisco said sheepishly.

“Wait, really? Do you think you can do that? Because I would literally kill for a little robotic triceratops.”

“I’ve been playing around with the mechanics of it and trying to figure out if I’d be able to do it, but I’m not sure yet.” Cisco said, his fingers flying across the keyboard as he brought up some diagrams. “I’ve been working on some blueprints for a velociraptor robot, still trying to work out what material I should use for the endoskeleton. Also not sure if I should use linear low-density polyethylene for the skin or an elastomer.”

You looked at him for a moment before flicking your eyes back to the screen. “I think an elastomer would be the better bet of the two, but you might also want to consider using polybutadiene.”

Cisco turned to look at you again, his eyes wide. “You know about this kind of stuff?”

You shrugged. “Not really. I get bored when you’re gone so I’ve only done a little bit of reading.”

Cisco was still looking at you in amazement. “You are awesome.”

You shook your head. “I’m not the one that invented Barry’s friction-proof suit or my absolutely wicked explosion-proof gloves, so I’d say you’re the awesome one.”

When Cisco realized what you said, he hastily turned back to his computer and mumbled something about getting back to work, and you frowned and took that as your sign to leave.

———————————————————————————-

“I have two tickets to Jurassic World opening night, please tell me you’ll come with me.” You said, plopping down on the couch next to Cisco.

He frowned apologetically. “I can’t, sorry. Dante and my parents have been begging me to come visit, so I’m gonna be out of town the weekend it comes out.”

Your own smile slipped off your face, but you shrugged it off. “Okay. I’ll call Barry and let him know that I have an extra ticket.”

You climbed off the couch and walked back into your room before Cisco could ask you to stay.

———————————————————————————–

“Barry, I need help. He’s killing me.” You whined, resting your forehead on Barry’s shoulder. After spending time around Barry and the others, you got a lot more comfortable around them and now you weren’t nearly as afraid at contact with other people. You knew you wouldn’t be able to hurt them unless you wanted to.

He quirked an eyebrow at you. “How on Earth is Cisco killing you?”

“I’ve been flirting with him for six months now, Bar, and every time I do, he just blushes and stutters and goes to do something else. And he never gives me an answer when I ask him out.”

“Do you remember when you first met? He flirted with you constantly and he practically got his head bitten off by Caitlin. Maybe he doesn’t wanna get in trouble with her or Dr. Wells, so he’s toned down the flirting?”

You shook your head. “He doesn’t even flirt with me at home anymore, that’s the thing.” You frowned. “I think I scared him off with my powers. Or my personality, I’m not really sure.”

Barry rolled his eyes. “I’m sure that’s not true. Maybe he’s just trying to give you some space?”

“I don’t want space.” You said, frowning. “I want Cisco.”

“Have you tried telling him that?”

“I mean, maybe not in those exact words, but yeah.”

“Try being a bit more obvious in what you want.”

“Like, wearing really short sleep shorts?”

Barry looked at you oddly before nodding slowly. “Sure, something like that.” Barry agreed, and smiled to himself as you threw your arms around his neck.

“Thanks for the advice, Bar.”

“Anytime, __y/n__.”

——————————————————

“You know that __y/n__ thinks that you hate her, right?” Barry asked, pulling his hood down after a night spent catching criminals.

Cisco’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “What? How could she possibly think that?”

“Dude, she’s asked you out like three times and you always turn her down.” Barry raised an eyebrow at his friend. “Do you really think that she wanted to go see Jurassic World with me? She apologized so much afterwards for how tight she squeezed my hand.”

“You held her hand?”

“Yeah, she said before the accident she used to be really into hand-holding, and the movie was really intense so she grabbed my hand a couple times.” Barry shrugged. “It’s no big deal.”

Cisco’s shoulders slumped. “She never lets me hold her hand.”

“Have you tried?”

“Well, no, but I’m pretty sure if I did try she would be against it.” Cisco looked at Barry helplessly.

“Just try it. Trust me, okay? And try to let __y/n__ know that you don’t hate her, please.”

“Okay, I’ll give it a shot.” Cisco smiled sheepishly. “I will do my best to let her know.” Cisco promised.

———————————————–

“Hey __y/n__, you home?” Cisco called out, entering the apartment and letting the door swing shut.

“Where else would I be?” You called back, grinning at the sound of Cisco’s laughter and climbing out of your bed. “What’s up?” You asked, leaning on the doorframe of your room.

You tried to hide your grin at the way Cisco’s mouth dropped open when he saw you.

You were wearing a blue TARDIS tanktop with matching blue sleep shorts that had a tiny TARDIS on the corner. Your __s/c__ legs were on full display, and the tank top accentuated your chest nicely. You still had on your gloves, of course, but this was definitely the most skin you had ever shown in the whole six months Cisco had known you.

Cisco had a hard time dragging his eyes back up to your face. “I, um,” Cisco tried to not swallow his tongue. “I thought we could watch this,” He held up a shiny, new copy of Jurassic World. “And eat this.” He waggled around a bag of Chinese food.

You beamed. “That sounds awesome! I’ll pop that in the DVD player, and you can grab us some drinks from the kitchen?” You asked, and Cisco nodded, handing you the movie.

You took your time making your way around the coffee table, opening the case and bending down to put the DVD in the machine.

Cisco once again had to try to not choke on his tongue when he walked back into the living room and saw you bending over. He hastily turned and walked back into the kitchen, plopping your drinks on the counter and rubbing his face with his hands. He groaned to himself, trying to get the image of your cute bum wrapped in those shorts out of his mind, before deciding he was ready to head back out there.

Cisco walked back out slowly, relieved to see you sitting on the couch, and handed you two bottles of __f/d__. You smiled at him, and he smiled warily back before going back to the kitchen and grabbing two plates, two forks, and the bag of Chinese food.

He started to dish out the food and when he finished, you started the movie. You folded your legs underneath your body as you watched the screen, bringing a spoonful of rice to your lips before turning to Cisco.

“Thanks for the food and the movie.” You whispered, trying to not block out the sound of the movie.

Cisco grinned. “No problem.”

————————————————————

Your plates were lying abandoned on the coffee table, and you were both watching the screen, eyes wide. Even though you had already seen the movie, it was still extremely intense (and there was always the lingering, ridiculous fear that the movie’s ending could somehow change from your first viewing), and you had to bite your lip hard to stop yourself from making noise at some of the super intense parts.

You blinked in surprise as Cisco slipped his hand into your gloved one, squeezing it lightly. You didn’t say anything, but you didn’t move it either, and whenever something popped onto the screen that made you jump, you would squeeze Cisco’s hand, and he would squeeze it back reassuringly.

It felt nice.

(And it made you wonder, not for the first time, what it would be like to touch other parts of Cisco.)

—————————————–

“I’m crying over computer generated dinosaurs right now,” You murmured, scrubbing a hand across your face. “What the fuck is wrong with me?”

“Nothing.” Cisco said before he could think about it because really, even when your eyes were red and there were tear tracks drying onto your cheeks, you were still easily the most beautiful girl he’d ever met. He was surprised to see that your cheeks dusted pink at his words; you never blushed around him (or anyone, for that matter).

You shook your head. “There are a lot of things wrong with me.” You frowned. “Like how I explode anything that I touch.”

“Are you kidding me? There’s nothing wrong with that! I think it’s amazing.”

“I think you’re amazing.” You mumbled, and when Cisco finally processed what you said, he did something he’d wanted to do for a while. He closed the distance between you on the couch, brought his hands up to cup your cheeks, and kissed you.

You didn’t hesitate at all as your arms loosely wrapped around his neck and you kissed him back eagerly, a small happy noise escaping from your mouth when you felt Cisco smile against your lips.

“I think you’re amazing too.” Cisco said quietly, and you immediately pressed your lips to his again, grinning into the kiss as Cisco maneuvered an arm around your waist. It had been far too long since you had real physical contact with anyone, and it felt absolutely _fantastic_.  

“I think that we should do this more often.” You suggested hopefully and you felt like your heart was going to burst out of your chest when Cisco flashed you the sweetest, gentlest smile.

“Agreed.”

(Needless to say, you did get to find out what other parts of Cisco felt like, and they felt just as good, if not even better, than his lips. And his lips felt pretty friggin’ awesome.)

End.  <3

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash, any of its characters, or any of the dialogue that was from the show that I used in this fic, all rights go to their rightful owners. I also do not own the picture, all rights go to their rightful owners. I also do not own the prompt, the rights to that go to thefandomimagine.tumblr.com/@. I also do not own anything mentioned in this fic (Doctor Who, Jurassic World, etc.), all rights go to their rightful owners. 
> 
> I apologize for any spelling and/or grammatical errors!! I also apologize if ideas are similar to other fanfics!!
> 
> Also posted on my DA and Tumblr, hopefully no one thinks I'm stealing from myself!! ((:
> 
> Feedback is super duper appreciated!!! <333


End file.
